


Obligatory Jurassic Series AU Drabbles and One-shots

by jolly_ranchers_boy



Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon), Milo Murphy's Law, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: (technically spoilers for camp cretaceous), Alternate Universe, Corrupted Steven Universe, Corruption, Gen, Implied Character Death, Warnings In Chapter Notes, containment, i really don't know what to tag, it is jurassic park afterall, rated T just in case, thats it, thats the fic, this is literally just where i put any jurassic series au drabbles and one-shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26576689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jolly_ranchers_boy/pseuds/jolly_ranchers_boy
Summary: I write drabbles and one-shots about AUs of my favorite characters being Jurassic Park or World movies. That's it.Chapter notes will have warnings and what movie or series the AU is based on.
Kudos: 9





	1. Milo Murphy's Law: It's all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Implied character death, self-blame, spoilers for Camp Cretaceous
> 
> AU/Series: Camp Cretaceous
> 
> I binge watched the series then immediately after started planning out this AU because I also rewatched Milo Murphy's Law recently so... I really couldn't help myself.

After congratulating Bradley on his amazing climb onto the top of the monorail, Milo turned to his friends with that megawatt smile Zach loved. "I think we're gonna be okay now!" he exclaimed, throwing his hands up.

Zach should've known better, should've expected Murphy's Law to kick in, should've smothered his relief.

It happened in slow motion, the glass breaking as a pteradon flew in, latching its claws onto Milo. He leaped forward, speed powered on instinct and adrenaline, tightly gripping Milo's arm.

It was all a blur when he thought back on it. How he got to Milo hanging off the edge of the cart, held up by his hand, it was such a quick change.

He remembers Milo slipping, slipping, and then he's got a good grip on him, and then he has no grip at all.

Zach remembers the look on Milo's face, the fear in his eyes as he watches him disappear into the dark void below them, a brilliant light being smothered out too soon.

Static fills his mind and his ears as he stares at his hands. He dropped him. He lost him.

Milo's gone. 

(- _ not dead, he can't-) _

And it's all his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know anything about this AU, please ask! Also no criticism, this is just for fun.


	2. Steven Universe: Likes the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: containment, corrupted Steven
> 
> AU/Series: Jurassic World
> 
> This is the first corrupted Steven thing I've written or posted. Of course its Jurassic World.

The man brings food. Likes the man. Gives pets. The man is nice.

_ Man reminds of someone. Who? _

The man doesn't like it when scratch the walls. Don't like the walls. Want to leave.

_ Why leave? Stay. Happy. Stay. _

Like the girl that comes. Stands behind the clear wall. Familiar.

_ Sad. She's sad. You made her sad. _

_ Why? _

Like the grass. Like the trees. Like laying in the sun.

Everything's small. So small.

_ Big. I'm big. Too big. Wrong. Wrong! _

Don't like the pain. Don't like the walls tail smacks.

_ Wrong. _

Don't like the people that come. They watch. They stare.

They cry.

_ You upset them. They hate you. _

_ Why? _

Want to hide. Want to sleep. Want to leave.

_ You'll forget it tomorrow. You always do. _

The man brings food. Likes the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you wanna know anything about this AU, please ask! Also no criticism, this is just for fun.


End file.
